


If It Were You

by orphan_account



Series: Bad Things Happen 1.0 [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Hugs, M/M, Men Crying, Minor Injuries, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sexual Humor, Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), Worry, like one joke, we need more remus being worried about his partners fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Virgil gets hurt while exploring Remus' side of the imagination.Remus is, understandably, not happy about this.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Bad Things Happen 1.0 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928308
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	If It Were You

“What the hell were you _thinking_?”

“I’m fine, Mouse,” Virgil winces as Remus wraps the bandages around his arm, leaning back against the other’s chest for support. “It’s just a scratch. I’ve dealt with worse.”

“You almost got your _arm ripped off_ by one of the monsters _in my realm_ ,” Remus growls back, though Virgil hears the tremor in his voice and feels the way his hands shake as he gently places Virgil’s arm back in his lap, opting instead to snake his arms around the smaller side’s waist. “Monsters that I have _explicitly warned you about_ and _told you to avoid in the past_.”

“Eh, it coulda been worse. I could’ve actually lost it.”

“I will gag you if you keep talking, you know.”

“Mm. Kinky.”

Remus groans, resting his cheek against Virgil’s shoulder. The anxious side’s mirth dies when the other’s shaking worsens, nuzzling against him to hide his face (which does little to hide the fact that he’s crying, considering Virgil can feel the tears soaking into his shirt).

“Just—be more careful next time, alright? Death is fun and all, but I—I don’t think I’d be able to handle it if it were _you_.”

Virgil swallows down whatever playful retort he might’ve had, hesitantly holding his boyfriend’s hands in his and intertwining their fingers, wincing slightly when the movement causes a shot of pain to shoot up his arm. “Okay,” he murmurs, turning to plant a kiss on the other’s head, “okay. I’m sorry.”

Remus hums, looking up with red-ringed eyes and a tired, slightly-mischievous smile tugging at his lips. “Yeah,” he mutters back, “You better be.”


End file.
